The present invention relates to video signal processing, and more particularly to the recall of effects between mix/effects banks in a video production switcher.
The current state of the art in video production switchers provides a powerful effects memory system, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,344. Live production complexity has increased significantly because of such effects memory systems to the point that it is simply not possible to operate in today""s fast-paced live environment without some form of memory system. Each mix/effects (M/E) bank historically has its own effects memory system. Effects built for use on one M/E bank are not available for use on another. Normally a television program is organized so that the next effect is recalled on an off-air M/E bank. This allows the switcher operator, camera operators and others involved in the production the ability to see what is next and make any necessary changes. When changes to a program rundown occur, the next effect may be on the M/E bank that currently is on-air, preventing the normal preview/adjustment operation.
Operators who find themselves in this situation on a regular basis end up building important effects into the effects memory system of each M/E. However there is a limit to the number of registers available in the effects memory system which is based upon the need to access any memory register with a minimum number of button presses, such as one or two, not on the memory requirement for more registers.
What is desired is the ability to recall effects for one M/E bank from another M/E bank.
Accordingly the present invention provides a recall of effects between mix/effects (M/E) banks in a video production switcher. A Recall From button is added to each effects memory panel for the video production switcher. When Recall From is activated for one M/E, it enables an effect recalled from another M/E effects memory to be copied to a working effects register of the one M/E for execution. The effect in the working effects register of the other M/E is not affected.
The objects, advantages and other novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawing.